


Celebrate

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Patty wakes up to a surprise.





	

Patty woke up slowly, yawning as she stretched and wiped the sleep from her eyes. There was a delicious smell in the air, and it definitely had played a hand in waking her up. She held a hand over her stomach as it growled.

Eggs Florentine and raspberry French toast, she was sure of it.

She carefully got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before making herself presentable in the bathroom. She headed to the kitchen, padding carefully on the carpeted floor. She smiled at her girlfriend busying herself around the kitchen. She wanted to stand there and watch her, but the smell of fresh coffee hit her senses and she needed it immediately.

“Morning,” she said to Erin, grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. She grinned as her girlfriend let out a little yelp and was startled at her sudden appearance. She took a sip of the hot liquid and savored it. Erin had one hand over her heart and the other was fanning her face.

“You weren’t supposed to be up yet,” she said, pouting. “I’m not ready.” Patty took another look around the kitchen, still sipping on her coffee.

“Looks fine to me.”

Erin huffed and Patty rolled her eyes.

“Fine fine, I can go back out.”

“Please,” said Erin, kissing her on the cheek. “I’ll bring everything out to the table.”

Patty nodded and headed to the small dinette seat they had put in the corner of the living room next to the kitchen. There wasn’t a lot of room for the both of them in there, much less a table. Their shared apartment wasn’t that big, but it was perfect for their needs. It had been crazy couple of years since Patty had first seen the ghost at the Seward Station. So much had changed, she thought as she mulled over her coffee. She had a new job, two new friends, and a loving girlfriend.

Which, the latter was the best part, mused Patty with a bright smile as Erin came into the living room with a single lit candle stuck into a large pile of raspberry French toast.

“Happy Birthday.” Erin kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

It definitely was the best part.


End file.
